


A Roll in the Hay

by two_of_swords



Series: Thousand Followers Prompts [3]
Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: A Literal Roll in the Hay, Life at the Barns, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Prompt Fill, Romantic Fluff, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-13
Updated: 2018-10-13
Packaged: 2019-08-01 14:53:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16286663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/two_of_swords/pseuds/two_of_swords
Summary: “Oh no, Lynch. Whatever you think is going to happen next is definitely not going to happen.”“Yeah? That what your psychic senses are telling you?”





	A Roll in the Hay

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr prompt fill #9 "You want to do what?" - Sent by Anon

“Parrish! Come here!” Ronan calls through the back porch screen door. Adam looks up from the kitchen table, eyes bleary from the notes he’d been diligently reading. Fall break is nothing but a cruel joke when you have to spend the entire time studying for midterms. He’s desperately in need of a distraction and right now, the distraction is smashing his nose and cheeks and forehead against the screen like a bug on a windshield.

“Don’t do that to your face,” Adam says.

“Don’t do that to your brain,” Ronan retorts.

Adam grins and gladly stands and stretches. “What did you find?” He knows by the excited, but trying hard not to sound too excited, tone of Ronan’s voice that he’s been exploring and has found something good. And likely something large too, if he didn’t bother to bring it up to the house with him. Three years living at The Barns and it has yet to yield all of its many wonders.

“It’s a surprise.” Ronan hops back from the door, giddy to have someone come and play with him, as Adam pushes through. Three years into their relationship and Ronan has yet to yield all of his many surprises.

“Where?”

“Follow me,” Ronan says, but he doesn’t give Adam a chance to follow. He grabs his hand and pulls him in the direction of one of the less explored, more traditional-looking barns on the property. They climb up a ladder into the hayloft, then heave themselves up onto a tiny platform jutting out of the back wall that seems to serve no purpose that Adam can ascertain. He sees no mysterious dream object, just a lot of dust and hay particles and mold spores, probably, floating in the golden autumn sunlight streaming through the cracks between the wooden boards of the walls. A thick climbing rope with a knot at the end hangs suspended from the ceiling high above. Ronan looks at Adam and then proudly gestures toward it -  like he would to the BMW after a turn around the mud track or a cardboard box full of newborn kittens.

“It’s a rope?” Adam asks, confused.

“Not just any rope.” Ronan leaps off the platform and grabs the rope mid-air and swings across the loft. He lets go in time to fall into a large pile of loose hay that Adam bets was not piled like that thirty minutes ago. Bits of hay swirl up around Ronan where he lands and his whole body shakes with laughter. The rope swings back to the platform and Adam reaches out and catches it, suddenly aware of Ronan’s intentions.

“Oh no, Lynch. Whatever you think is going to happen next is definitely not going to happen.”

“Yeah? That what your psychic senses are telling you?” Ronan calls, throwing a handful of hay in his general direction, but not getting up from his comfy bed.

_ Shit _ . Of course Adam is going to do it. “I take it you’ve done this before?” He asks, considering the rope up close, judging trajectory and timing, his brain a whirl of calculations.

“I just did, genius.”

“You know what I mean, shithead.”

“Used to play up here all the time with Matthew and Declan. I guess I forgot about it until now,” Ronan explains, sprawling out on the hay with his hands clasped behind his head, waiting for Adam.

It’s hard to imagine Declan doing something so  _ fun _ , if that’s what this is. Which, of course, it is. Adam lets the rope go, backs up a few steps and then takes a running leap towards the rope. Ronan rolls out of the way just in time for Adam to land feet first in the pile. It’s not as soft a landing as he hoped, but he’s laughing too hard to care. And then Ronan is laughing too and throwing hay in his face and then they’re kissing and literally rolling in the hay. Eventually, they have to stop to breathe and Adam ends up on top of Ronan. He glances down into Ronan’s blue eyes, intends to pick a piece of debris out of his eyelashes, but stops just to look. He knows that there’s still plenty of grief and sadness in those eyes, but in that moment, Adam only sees joy. It’s overwhelming.

“I want to marry you,” he blurts out suddenly. He definitely didn't see that coming.

“You want to do what?” Ronan asks, rolling him over so quickly, Adam gets a little dizzy. But maybe his unplanned confession is partly to blame.

Adam doesn’t bluster or joke or try to make an excuse and deny what he said. What would be the point? It’s the truth. He sets his jaw and says, “you heard me.”

Ronan picks a piece of hay out of Adam’s hair. “Yes, I did, Parrish.” He smiles - his true smile - then he kisses Adam again and yanks him to his feet. “Let’s go again.”

They take turns rearranging the hay pile and swinging on the rope for the rest of the afternoon. They even try doing it together, but they end up with more dangling and less swinging. As they cling to each other and the rope, Ronan suddenly turns serious.

“Did you just propose to me?”

“Well, not just, it was a couple of hours a...”

“Yes,” Ronan interrupts.

“Did you just say yes?” Adam laughs.

“You better fucking believe it.”

“Oh, I do,” Adam says and kisses his fiance.

  
  



End file.
